Nice talking to you
by meushihyakushou
Summary: Based on chapter 338. While everyone is partying, Kagura decides go find their savior. A friendship is born! And maybe more? Kagura X Natsu


Nice talking to you

**This is just something that came to my mind when I was reading chapter 338 again **

**Disclaimer: fairy tail belongs to Hiro-sensei **

**Natsu x Kagura **

Everyone at the "we beat the dragons and future Rouge" party was having a good time, well except from one Kagura Mikazuchi. She had just escaped Erza`s strong grip/ boobie hug, and was now trying to find a quiet place.  
_"I hate crowded places"_ she muttered while maneuvering between one drunken mage after another.

She was walking around another group of people when she heard Sting Eucliffe asking Gajeel if he knew where Natsu was. While Redfox replied that he didn`t know, she started thinking about the young dragon slayer and that she hadn`t thanked him for saving them all by defeating future Rouge. Since she saw herself as that kind of a woman she was, couldn't Kagura live with herself by not saying thank you to a man that had risked his life for the sake of others. As the dragon slayers continued their chat, she started her search to find Dragneel.

After one hour with searching and at the same time trying to avoid talking to any other person, she was starting to think that it was no rush and that she would certainly see him the next day. Turning around and thinking that she might as well go back to the hotel they were staying at, she suddenly found herself face to face (again) with the "Titania of Fairy Tail". She took quickly one step back and eyed the redhead closer. Erza was holding a big strawberry cake in one hand and even a bigger bottle of champagne in the other, Kagura realized also that the bottle was half empty and Erza was starting to be pretty drunk.  
_"H-hey K-Kagura…. What are you doing?"_ she said while putting the champagne bottle in the hands of a little annoyed Kagura.  
_"Nothing, just looking for someone"_ she replied.  
_"Who? Is it a boy? Did he do something bad to you? I swear I kill him!"_ she started and Kagura saw Erza`s eyes started to shine scary and noticed the KI rising in the hall.  
_"NO-no! Nothing like that, I just wanted to say thank you to Natsu Dragneel"_ she said quickly with her hand raised to half protect herself still with the bottle in her hands.  
_"Oh! I see, well….. I haven't seen him since this morning….. maybe he is sleeping somewhere?"_ she commented while turning her head to both sides looking for Natsu.  
_"well… you will certainly get the chance to talk to him tomorrow"_ the redhead said while giving the other sword user a smile and a wink.  
_"Yeah, I-" _Kagura started before she was interrupted.  
_"B-BUT HEY! You most drink! We are here after all to celebrate!"_ Erza shouted at the same time as trying to force the bottle into Kagura`s mouth.  
_"Ok! This is my change to get away from her"_ she thought, and started to drink up all of what that was left of the champagne.

In a blink the bottle was empty and she could feel her cheeks starting to heating up.  
_"Hey Erza! Get us another one will you?" _she half shouted.  
_"YOSH! I will do that! I needed to find a spoon to eat this delicious looking cake with after all"_ she replied smiling and turned around and started her booze and spoon hunt.  
_"yessss…."_ Kagura muttered, _"Now all I need is to get out of here as quickly as possible"._

When she was almost out of the castle, she turned her head back just to look if someone was seeing her leaving, but in that moment she turned her focus back to the exit a glimpse of messy pink hair flashed in front of her. Since she didn't know any other than one certain boy that had that kind of hair, she took off after said boy.  
_"Wait! Wait for me! I have something to speak to you about!"_ Kagura shouted, running after her target.  
_"HEY!"_ she said, after finally reaching up to the dragon slayer and was now holding his shoulder with a death grip.  
Natsu turned around slowly, and gave Kagura a funny but devilish grin.  
_" yesssssss?!"_ he half sang, trying to take Kagura`s hand of his shoulder.  
_"I am here to thank you for defeating future Rouge and sending the dragons back to their own time"_ she said smiling and gave him a quick hug.  
Satisfied with herself, Kagura made the move to walk away, however she was stopped by Natsu who was holding her right hand in his own.  
_"You are Kagura right?... Simon`s sister?"_ those last to words bore inside Kagura like a drill, and she hung her head in sorrow.  
_"Y-Yes….."_ she muttered and without realizing it, tightened the grip on Natsu`s hand.  
_"Erza told me about you, I don't know if knew but I was there when Simon died"_ he said with a serious face that was rare seen on Natsu.  
_"Y-You were?"_ the black-violet haired girl replied and was now giving all her attention to young Dragneel as he continued to talk.  
_"He sacrificed himself for me and Erza, I bet there are not many people that would have stand up and done that against a man controlled by such dark power"_ he told her, giving a comforting smile.

After this they talked for what seemed like hours. They continued with how Natsu had remembered Simon for that short of time he knew him, and how Kagura remembered him before he was taken away from her. While they were talking about this Natsu noticed that Kagura had huge revenge thoughts against Jellal, this made him try to persuade Kagura to let go of her hate, and saying that Simon would have wanted her to live on and find happiness in life. After saying this plus with a little help from a new bottle of champagne that neither of them knew were came from, Kagura agreed that she would start looking forward and try to let go of her hate for Jellal. When they stopped talking decided Natsu to stand up and noticed that he was still holding Kagura`s hand in his own, when the two realized this they quickly let go and a faint blush escaped from both mages cheeks. Feeling the awkward situation, Natsu coughed and said in a playful tone;  
"_Man! After all this serious talking I really need to do something awesome!"_ By hearing this comment, Kagura sweatdroped and coughed a little;  
_"it was really nice to talk to you Kagura"_ Natsu said and turned towards the girl "_we should continue this conversation another time when we are both sober"_ and by that he gave a little wink and started jogging towards an open door nearby.  
_"Defiantly!"_ she shouted back _"where are you going by the way?"_  
_"Oh! I just found out that I had to do something"_ he replied fast with a smile and went into the other room.  
_"Yeah, I have also one other thing to do tonight"_ she muttered, _"I better find the girls"._

And with that Kagura went to find the other girls in her group and all of them went to try getting Yukino to join their Guild. As it turned out that all the different Guilds wanted Yukino to join them did (offcourse) a gigantic fight break out (and even the Guild-Masters to part). But the fight was soon stopped by a strict and commanding voice;  
_"everyone stop right there! His majesty will see you!"_ that made everyone stop the fighting and they all turned their attention to the big balcony.  
_"He is grateful for the bravery you have shown during the mage fight and the effort you have made to save our country from harm, HIS MAJESTY WILL SOON GREET YOU! PAY ATTENTION."_ And so everyone did.  
Slowly they could see a shadow approaching from the darkness and moving out to the balcony, then it suddenly jumped from the shadows and landing on the handrail, shouting;  
"BITCHES! BE AT EASE! YOUR KING IS HERE!" And in one synchronic movement did every single face in the crowd hit the floor in classic anime style.

"_Natsu you idiot"_ said Erza  
_"Man, that flame-spitting moron"_ commented Gray  
_"I have to admit, Salamander got style"_ was all Gajeel could say  
_"He really did something spectacular"_ said Kagura with a smile _"I`m looking forward to get to know you better Natsu Dragneel"_ she muttered to herself.

And while Natsu was laughing and jumping out of the way from the guards who were trying to take back the crown, the mages were partying all night to the sun rose the next morning.

The end!

**AN: This is my first fanfic….. Please don't flame me!  
I know my English sucks, but I`m going to work hard on that, and I hope that you understand  
**

"**AYE SIR!"**

**Meushi Hyakushou signing off!**


End file.
